The mission
by kittyloverluna
Summary: This is an a/u story. Obi-Wan will have to go deep undercover with a Padawan who just lost her master. Tougher they are going to have to bring down the newest slavery ring in the galaxy or die trying. Their are no rules, no temple, and no one to back them up if they get into trouble. If they fail they will die.
1. Chapter 1

THE MISSION

Disclaimer

I do not own Star Wars in any way shape or form. It is not mine nor do i hold any claim to it.

This story was written for fun and nothing more.

This story is an AU story

I hope to up date once a week or every two weeks.

KEIRA'S POINT OF VIEW

It was well after midnight when I was summoned from my quarters to go to the Jedi Council room. The council never meets this late, so I knew something was out of place. I racked my brain, had I done something wrong? No, not that I remembered. Could it be they had found me a new master? Mine was killed last month on a mission.

We had been on a planet in the outer rim when we were attacked by battle droids; during the battle my master had been killed. Right after that I had been summoned back to the temple. Master Yoda told me to take time and meditate on my loss. I missed my master, yet did not understand why. After all attachment is forbidden, it is not the Jedi way. He was one with the Force now; I will see him again one day. Surly the council would not summon me in the middle of the night to place me with a new master.

As I walked down the now deserted and quit halls of the temple. I took small deep breaths and tried to calm myself. In all my twenty-four years here at the temple, I have never know the council to call meetings like this. Of course my fist few years here were as an infant. So I had no memories of that, but still other Jedi talk and no one had ever mentioned something like this.

I walked into the turbo-lift and watched as the doors closed. It then started to rise taking me to the top floor and the council room. The doors opened and I walked out and down the hall to the huge doors that marked the entrance to the council room. The doors were closed, which meant they were not ready for me to enter.

Behind me I could hear the turbo-lift rising again. I turned to see who would exit the lift. Had someone else been summoned? The doors opened to revile Master Kenobi. I bowed to him showing him my respect. He in return bowed to me showing me his respect.

"Good to see you Keira." He said to me.

"It is good to see you as well Master Kenobi." I said in return.

He gave me a nod and walked by me and opened the doors to the council room he stood off to the side and beckoned me in with his free hand.

"After you." He said with a smile.

I gave him a smiled in return and walked in the room. All the council members were here, there were no holograms. This had to be important. Some of these Masters were off fighting the war. To summon them all back for a midnight meeting, must mean something important. I walked into the center of the room as Master Kenobi took his seat. The doors shut so I knew no one else was to be in this meeting. A thousand thoughts ran through my head in the two seconds it took Master Yoda to greet me.

"Late in the hour it is young Keira hum?" He said to me.

"Or early Master Yoda, depending on how one looks at it." I said

"True, very true wonder why we have summoned you here at his hour you do."

"Yes." I said

"Have secret mission for you this council has. Deep undercover with Master Kenobi you shell go." At the mention of his name Master Kenobi stood and walked over and stood next to me.

"It seems that a new slave ring has appeared in the galaxy. They are kidnapping high official's family members and selling some of them into slavery, the others are made to fight in a computation to the death." Master Windu said. "The computations are taking place in the outer rim and some place with in the Senex sector. Each computation and auction that takes place changes each time. Several undercover judicial officers have tried to infiltrate this ring and failed."

"Failed how Master Windu?" I asked.

"Failed with their lives they have, knew they were undercover the slavers did. How this is we know not." Master Yoda quickly added.

"You both will leave immediately after this meeting. You shell go undercover as a master and his slave. You will find this slave ring and expose them so they can be dealt with." Master Windu said. "There is a safe house set up for you on Daltarra, use it only in an emergency. We have a modified Mobquet transport freighter waiting for you in the lower docking level. In it you will find all you need for the mission. The ship has been modified and has a larger living cabin, with a refresher. It has small kitchen and dining area as well, and a large cargo area.

"Careful you must be." Master Yoda said. "Watch out for each other you must, tougher you should stay at all times."

"We will." Master Kenobi said turning to look at me. "We will not fail." He said taking a bow, I followed his lead and then we turned to leave.

We walked out the door and into the turbo-lift. We took it to the lower levels. Once off we walked along the halls towards the hanger. As we walked a thousand thoughts at once ran through my mind. The first was an odd one I would have to say. That thought was, why I was chosen for this mission? Surely a full fledged knight should have been chosen, I was still a padawan. A padawan with no master. Was this mission my knighthood test? Was Master Kenobi to be my new master? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Master Kenobi.

"Keira." He said.

"Yes Master." I said.

"Oh the irony of those words." He said as he stopped and turned to face me. "Can you dance?" He asked.

"Dance." I said. "I have never danced before Master Kenobi it is not the Jedi way." I said.

"I do not believe there is a set rule on dancing in the Jedi order, though I could be wrong." He said with a smile. "You are a Jedi after all; you do possess much grace and balance." I suddenly knew where this was going.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking." I said, hoping I was wrong. Surely he would not ask me to do such a thing.

"It would get us noticed a great deal by those we wish to notice us." He started walking once more. I followed not saying anything he was right.

This mission had nothing to do with the order. We were leaving this temple and the order behind. This would require us working tougher as one and to put all else aside. I was chosen for this mission for what reason I do not know. That reason whatever it was no longer mattered. We walked into the hanger and without stopping walked right on the ship and blasted off the planet.

We were on our way to Tatooine. No better place to start then there. After all this is the place to go to gamble and where you find slaves. Once we were in Hyperspace we turned on the auto pilot and went to see the ship. Once in Hyperspace we would not exit till we reached Tatooine. The auto pilot would give off a warning if anything was wrong.

There was a very large living cabin. In it was three medium size sleep couches. There was a com unit and a refresher. We waked out the door and into the kitchen. There was a stove top for cooking, a cooling box for food and a few cabinets. The cooling box was fully stocked with water, juices, fruit and meet, eggs and cheeses. The cabinets were fully stocked with all sorts of other foods and cooking supplies. There was a table with four chairs off to the side.

"Well it's quit roomy and nice." Master Kenobi said. "It's defiantly been modified." He said turning and looking at me.

"It's a bit large don't you think?" I asked.

"No not really, it's a smuggler's ship and can give off the impression we need to give. Let's see the rest of the ship shell we."

The door leading out of the kitchen led to three small rooms. Each room had a small sleep couch, and there was a common refresher at the end of the corridor. At the end of that was the cargo hold, there we found four creates.

"Well let's see what we have." I said walking over to one of the creates.

Master Kenobi took the other. I opened the create and started going through it. Inside their were clothes for both me and Master Kenobi. I started pulling out the clothes and looking them over. I looked up to find Master Kenobi standing over me. I had been so enthralled in my work I had not noticed him or his movements.

"Remember your surroundings at all times Keira. It could cost you your life." He said to me in a kind yet firm voice.

"Yes Master." I said.

"It looks like all the creates have either clothing or other supplies. We won't come out of Hyperspace for another eleven hours. I say we put the clothing and supplies away and then eat and get some sleep." I gave him a nod and some we were unpacking things and placing them in the main cabin.

He took one closet and I took the other. As we were hanging up the clothing, I noticed mine was either very reviling or nonexistent.

"How come I get the reveling and nonexistent clothing?" I asked holding up a rather reviling short dress.

Master Kenobi turned from his work and walked over to me. "Because I don't have the body for that." He said. "And it's not really my color." I said nothing. What was there to say.

"Well this is rather interesting." He said holding up a shock collar.

"I am not wearing that."

"Where is your sense of adventure?" He said. "It could be fun." He said twirling it around on his finger.

"Can I put it on you?" He smiled at me and said nothing at first then replied. "Only if you can get it on me." His smile told me all I need to know.

We soon were done and we were in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"Have you ever been to Tatooine before Keira?" He said as he handed me a Muja fruit and a bottle of water.

"No I have not, though I know of it and what goes on there." I said.

"Yes. It has quite a reputation with the scoundrels in the universe. I think it's the best place to start; we can start in Mos Eisley. It is a heaven to the wretched type we seek." He said picking up a bottle of water and a Muja fruit as well.

"Mos Eisley would be good. I trust your judgment Master Kenobi." He gave me a smile.

"We will need to forgo our names for now. Can you think of a name for yourself?" He asked.

"No, Master Kati and I never did such a thing." He looked me over and placed his left hand on his chin rubbing his beard.

"Luna." He said. "That will be your name."

"That sounds good. I think I should just call you Master. I do not think a slave girl would call her master by his name."

"No I suppose not, though I still need a name."

"Ben." I said. "Ben Keller."

"Ben Keller it is then." He said smiling at me. "Now comes the hard part."

"Where was the easy part?" I said in return tossing my sarcasm at him.

"Funny." He said. "This is not going too easy on either of us. Your are going to have to act…. a certain way." Here it comes I thought. "I need you to become submissive." Yep their it is. "Follow my lead at all times. If something you notice is out of place or makes you uncomfortable convey it to me through the Force." All I could do was give a nod. I was not sure how to act submissive. He noticed my lack of words and could feel my confusion. He was a Jedi master after all. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just I am not sure how to be submissive, I mean I know what it means. I have seen slave girls in my travels, even seen how their masters treat them." A sudden thought hit me. "You're not going to hit me or whip me are you?"

"No I will not hit you or whip you, though I may raise a hand to you now and then. It will show those around us I am in control of you." He got up and then looked at me. "Let's try it." He said taking several steps back.

"Come here now." He said to me in a very firm voice. I stood and walked over to him. "No." he said. "Don't look me in my eyes and lower your head a little." He took several steps back and called me once more. "Come here now." His voice was louder. I lowered my head and walked over to him. I stopped in front of him and said.

"Yes Master."

"Good." He said. Try to remember the way the slaves acted when you saw them before. Center on that feeling and emotion and you will do just fine. Now I say we get some rest.

"Sounds good." We walked to the main cabin and each took a sleep couch and went to sleep.

We slept just a few hours then we were up and moving about the ship. We would be at Tatooine within the hour. I sat next to him in the copilots chair and we landed in the desert several clicks from Mos Eisley.

"We need to get ready lets go find something special for this occasion."

"Oh yes." I said not holding back my sarcasm. "Let us put on our finest."

"Or in your case almost nothing." He said not holding back his sarcasm.

He walked over to my closet and looked in. he reached in grabbing an outfit then handing it to me.

"See if this fits. I took it sighed then headed to the fresher.

The outfit fit was a black leather low cut body suit. I undressed and placed the body suit on. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. I felt extremely shy; I had never worn so little. I realized my hair needed to come down and I had to hide my padawan braid. My hair was always bound in a tight bun on top of my head. I never wore my hair down, at any time. Even at night after a bath I would braid all my hair. I took my hair down and watched it fall down. My hair was long if fell to just above my backside.

I looked at myself and felt as if I was not me. I hated what I had on and hated my hair down. I had no idea what to do next. I knew I should go out and show Master Kenobi the outfit, but to be in front of him in so little seemed wrong. I took a deep breath and opened the door walking out into the room.

"Well this does not leave much for the imagination." He said.

"You figured that out how." I replied back folding my arms across my chest.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I was about to say something but thought better of it. "I think I saw a pair of boots that would add to the look." Oh great I thought to myself.

He walked over to the closet I had taken and reached in and grabbed a pain of thigh high boots. I sat down and slid the boots on.

"Much better." He said to me as I stood. "I will be right back." He said turning heading to the fresher.

In no time he was out of the fresher. He had on a pair of tight black pants with a red shirt that was only buttoned half the way. He had on a long black overcoat, with a black eye patch over his left eye and a blaster secured to his hip, along with a shock whip. I am sure both our lightsabors were hidden somewhere on him, but as to where I had no clue

"You look like a thug." I said.

"I do believe that is the point." He said to me. "I left some make up in the fresher; I think you should put some on." I gave a nod and walked back into the fresher.

I have never worn make up before, we have no need of it in the temple. I have seen other woman use it, so I knew what to do. I decided to put a heavy amount on, thinking it would fit the part I was going to be playing. I put on dark black eye liner, followed by black mascara. I put on some blush and used a red lipstick. I finally used some blue and black eye shadow. I was now thankful for the watching those ladies put on their makeup.

I looked in the makeup kit and found some stuff for my hair. I brushed out my hair, and added a few more braids. I then found some string and wrapped it around a few of them and then placed some beads in the others. I looked at myself and sighed. I looked like a pleasure girl. Great I thought, I have gone from Jedi Padawan to pleasure girl in one night.

I walked out to find him leaning against the desk the com unit sat on.

"Well this is a new look for you, you look like a pl….."

"Don't say it." I snapped pointing a figure at him. "Don't you dear say that word? You have no idea how humiliating this is."

"I do believe that is the point." He walked over and before I could say another word he placed the shock collar around my neck. "You were saying." He said as he stepped back from me.

"You like this way too much." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"I have no idea what you mean." He said walking out of the cabin and heading towards the cockpit.

I said nothing; I was doing that a lot lately. I followed him into the cockpit and sat down. We took off and headed for Mos Eisley.


	2. Chapter 2

THE MISSION

PART TWO

OBI-WANS

POINT OF VIEW

Disclaimer

this story was written for fun and nothing more. I do not own star wars nor make any claims towards it.

Thank You to all those who have reviewed this story, and are following it.

Guest#1 thanks, Guest#2 I l think I can fit her trying to do just that in, ErinKenobi2893 I will try to up date every two weeks, Sasukevsvegta thanks for following this story, Drifting Aura thanks for following this story, ladyofthenight15 I get lazy too and don't want to sign in. I am not sure if her will finish her training or if this is her knighthood test., JediPanda22 thank you for following this story. Obi wan is 38, this story tanks place several months before ROTS., Drifting Aura I am glad you liked it and it made you go crazy. Hearing that made my day.

Thanks to everyone you're the best.

MTFBWY

This mission was not going to be easy, for either Keira or myself. It was going to require us to do things we never thought we might. These people {these slavers} were cruel, and knew no boundaries. They would kill whoever gets in their way; of getting what they wanted.

That was obvious when the bodies of the man and woman from the judicial department had been found. Their bodies had been dumped on Coruscant right on the door step of the judicial department. The man a fourteen year veteran had been beaten to death. His partner, a woman a few years older than Keira had been beaten and severely violated. It was quite clear these people left the bodies to make a rather bold statement. A statement that sent panic through the judicial department.

It was then the judicial department contacted the Jedi. They asked for our intervention. All council members were called back to the temple, and the meeting was of the highest priority. We were in the middle of a war and the Jedi were stretched thin as it was. To take on a mission such as this, would not be easy. After many hours of deliberation it was decided that these slavers were as much threat to the Republic as the Separatist.

After another long debate of who was right for the mission. It was decided that I was to go. It had been Yoda who had suggested Keira. After hearing his suggestion I had agreed, a vote was made and she was summoned to appear before us.

The loss of her Master was a tragic event. It also could not have come at a more horrible time for her. She was due to take her Knighthood test. The council had already contacted her master and told him he was to return with her when their mission was done. When we received word that he had been killed, it was decided then that she was to wait.

I knew the way she was dressed made her feel uncomfortable. It would make any decent woman feel uncomfortable. So my teasing was a way I hoped she would let go. Though I do not think my humor was the same as hers. The look Keira just gave me, after we got up and walked out of the cockpit; was priceless. I paused turned and looked at her.

"Yes." She asked.

"Yes what." I said raising my voice a little. She gave me a harsh look and folded her arms across her chest. "It's better if you uncross your arms darling. It allows a better view of your assets."

"Oh I have assets for you Master." She snapped

"Really dear do tell." I said looking her up and down. "I don't see any… assets." I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"You really like these word games don't you?" she snapped.

"Maybe or maybe you just leave yourself open to the moment." She rolled her eyes. "Now with all that said, it's time we get down to what we needed to do." I said pulling a lead from my pocket. Her eyes widened as I attached it to her collar. "I like this look for you." I said turning to walk away.

"You would like this look, should I get on all fours for you." She snapped.

"I can think of other things you could do that would be more…. fun." I said she was making this way too easy for me. She stood still hands on her hips. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Move." I hissed at her, followed by a sharp tug at her lead. She stumbled forward and I reached out to catch her. "When I tell you to do something you will do it."

"Where still in the ship Master." She said. "I think I know my place once we are outside the ship."

"You'll start now." I said leaning in close to her. "I am glad you know your place dear. It will make things so much more fun." I smiled at her and turned to walk away; the look on her face was priceless. Soon we were in the streets of Mos Eisley.

My first choice was to go directly to Chalmun's Cantina. {also known as the Mos Eisley Cantina} Once on the streets and walking around I decided to go into one of the more ratcheted dives. I walked into one that had no name. It was rather filthy and smelled like a Hutt's bathroom.

There were several men {I am guessing smugglers} playing a card game off to the side. I walked up to the bar and sat on a stool. Keira stood behind me, with one arm around me and her body against my back. The bartender came over to me and looked at Keira more than me.

"What is you poison." He said looking Keira up and then down.

"I'll have a Deuterium-pyro, if you can make that here." I snapped.

"No problem, what about her." He said looking to Keira. I turned my head slightly towards Keira, as if I was considering what to give her. I felt her uneasiness through the force and knew she must not have ever had a drink before.

Some masters never allow their Padawan's to drink. Some masters don't drink themselves. I was luckily; in a way Qui-Gon saw to it we drank from time to time. Once I was old enough of course. He often said it could come in handy in the future and one should know how to handle their drinks. I decided to go with something; conveying a warning to her to take it slow.

"She'll have an Outer Rim Rum Drop." The man give a nod and walked away to get the drinks.

I turned my body fully towards Keira and she gave a slight nod, only I would notice; to say she knew what I meant. I then leaned on the bar with one arm and pulled her close, placing my other hand on her hip.

In that instant her whole demeanor changed. She looked at me with eyes of pure shame and sadness. She had the eyes of a slave. Her body poster said it all, she knew her place and knew it well. I squeezed her hip and pulled her a little closer, as the bartender returned with our drinks. I wanted to make it known she was mine and mine alone. I took my drink and downed it slamming the glass down, signaling I wanted another. She stayed still waiting for my lead. 'Good job Keira' I said to myself.

"Here." I said taking the drink and giving it to her.

"Thank you Master." She said her voice low and shaky. She took a sip, and then placed the glass down next to me.

The men at the table took notice of her and… her backside. As that was what was facing them. I watched one lean into the other and share a commit. Gee I wonder what he said, oh I take that back; I don't want to know.

Keira reached over and took her glass and took another sip, then downed it. That might not have been the best idea, but we will see. Maybe she can hold her liquor.

"Give her another." I said over my shoulder. "No getting drunk my little pet. I want you to be able… to preform later." I said to her, making it known to those around me by my tone what I wanted her to do. The men at the table were now talking and pointing at her.

One of the men stood and walked over to me, looking Keira up and down.

"She dance?" He asked me.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked not taking my eyes off of his.

"Maybe she can dance for us, there's no entertainment here tonight." He said moving a little towards Keira. I stood and walked between him and her giving him a small shove back.

"Ask me before you touch her." I hissed. "You got money, she doesn't dance for free." He gave a nod and slammed twelve Wupiupi down on the bar. "Twenty." I said.

He looked back to his friends and they each gave a nod. He walked over and took more money from them, then dropped it on to the bar.

"She needs music." I said looking at the man. He walked over and placed some money into the jukebox and hit several songs. I looked at Keira and snapped at her. "Well are you going to just stand there or dance?"

"Dance Master." She said.

I walked over to her and took her lead off and leaned in kissing the edge of her ear. "When I snap my fingers come to me." I whispered low so no one would hear.

I stepped away and sat back on my stool at the bar, picking up my drink and watched her dance. She did it like I knew she would, with pure grace and perfection. She glided across the floor in a small area. She twisted, and turned her body in an erotic fashion.

She had closed off her mind to all around her and opened it up fully to the Force. She was letting it guide her in her actions. I closed my mind off as well, using the Force to watch over Keira and myself. The man had gone back to sit with his friends. They were clearly enjoying themselves and Keira dance.

A few other people came in one human man with a Twi'lik woman and a Pantora man. The three walked over to a darkened booth and sat down. Keira danced for several songs before I snapped my fingers at her. She immediately stopped walking over to me, head down voice low.

"Yes Master."

"You're done." I said handing her, her shot. She downed it and then I pulled her over to me, leaning her against me. I kept one hand on her stomach just under her right breast and the other on her right thigh. She said nothing and followed my lead. I watched the other people in the room and knew it was time to move on. The people here were low lives but not what I was looking for. No, the people here were in no way connected to the slavers we were searching for.

I paid the bartender, took Kiera's earned money, hook her on her lead and walked out the door.

We walked through the streets heading for to Chalmun's Cantina. I watched as we passed by people, and venders. Most eyeed Keira as if she were an evening meal. Others eyed her like she was their next nightly rendezvous. We walked in and found the place packed wall to wall. I found one empty stool at the far end of the bar. I walked over and sat down, pulling Keira up against me. I ordered a Jawa Juice for Keira and myself.

She took a sip of her drink and I took one from mine. I watched the people interact with each other. Watched what they drank, ate, and how they talked. I watched those who had slaves and their actions towards them. After several hours and a few drinks later Keira and I left. There was no need to stay any longer. There was nothing going on and no one of interest here. I knew there would be days like this. Days where we would find nothing or no one pointing towards those we were looking for. Keira had done all I could have asked for and more. I knew it could not have been easy for her, but she did her job and did it well.

When we had gotten back to the ship I told her to go and shower and change. There was no need for her to stay in those clothes any longer. I also had a huge desire to wash and change. These places were not quit my scene. I had no desire to spend my free time in such places. Had no desire to be looking at half naked scantily dressed women. Such things did nothing for me. Not that I spent my spear time looking at women. It just did nothing for me. As a matter of fact if truth be told. I thought a woman was at her most attractive fully clothed. Then one could let their imagination do the rest. Not that I did that, I was a Jedi Master after all.

I walked into the living quarters to find Keira sitting on a sleep couch. She was still in her outfit, and staring at her feet. "Are you all right." I asked walking over to her and then sitting down next to her.

"Yes." She said in reply. "I was just thinking about tonight. It did not seem as though we made any progress."

"It won't happen that easy Keira. It may take us several times doing this. We will have to be patient." She gave a nod. "Go take your shower." I said with a smile.

She stood and walked into the refresher and took her shower. She walked out with a cotton pair of blue sleep pants and a matching shirt. She had her hair wrapped up in towel.

"Your turn." She said.

"Yes I feel grimy."

"I thought you liked grimy?" She said turning to look back at me.

"Ahh good one my dear. You are finally learning."

I smiled as I looked at her then turned and went into the refresher and took a shower. I showered and then changed into a simple pair of sleep pants and a shirt. I walked out to the smell of food cooking. I walked into the kitchen to find Keira cooking a meal for us. I hoped it was as good as it smelled.

She was cooking Gartro eggs with Nerf Steak. I laughed inwardly I had had that same meal several days ago at Dex's Dinner. I walked over to her and she smiled as she turned her head. I looked down and had to admit it looked rather good.

"We need to eat something other than fruit, bread and cheese." She said.

"I would agree. Have you ever been to Dex's Dinner?" I asked.

"No, though I know where it is. Do you go?"

"Yes, quite often Dex is a good friend. I had this same meal several days ago; when I dropped by to see him. It's quite popular at his place, where did you learn to cook it?"

"Master Zen taught me years ago to cook it. It was a favorite of his. Though I know not where he ate it or learned to make it; he never said." I smiled and then turned to get the plates and drinks.

"I'll get the plates and drinks for us." I set the table as she finished the meal and then brought it to the table for us to eat.

We sat and ate the food; which was rather good. Keira was a surprisingly good cook. We talked about the night's events and the places we would try tomorrow evening. I wanted us to both get good sleep, I also wanted to try to go to the market and walk around. I wanted to be seen, and noticed with Keira there during the day.

Once done we cleared table, cleaned the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Then we went into the living quarters each taking a sleep couch. It took no time for us to fall asleep, the events of last night; both tiring and mentally draining.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Far away from Tatooine in the vastness of space

The young girl looked up at her captors. She was a human girl in her early twenties. She had perfect flawless pale skin. Her long blond hair hung to her knees. She was a vision of beauty. Her blue eyes stung with freshly fallen tears, as she stared up at her worst fear.

The man looked down at her and gave her a wicked smile. She knew what he wanted, knew what he was going to do. She knew better than to say a word. These men and other males that were here were not to be messed with.

Her old life was gone; her new life was just beginning. He reached down pulled her up; and then drug her across the room to her cage. He tossed her in not careening if he hurt her or not. He shut and locked the door. Giving her a wicked smile. She swallowed hard fighting the urge to yell. He walked away along with his companion's leaving her behind in her new home.

There was no way out, no hope, and no help. She had been taken from her parent's home on Coruscant. Tankan from her bedroom in the middle of the night. Her parents must be so worried; but it mattered not. They would not find her, she was alone and knew there was nothing she could do but obey her new owners.


	3. Chapter 3

THE MISSION

PART FOUR

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Star Wars in any way, shape or form. Nor do I make any claims to it. This was written for fun and nothing more.

Thanks so much to everyone who had read this story and took the time to review it your the best.

A special shout out to tolazytosignin:guest1:guest2:ladyofthnight15:thereaderez12:Drifting Aura:Jedipanda22" and ErinKenobi2893

Thanks so much for the reviews and following this story.

Keira's Point Of View

Two Weeks Later

I sat up crying out into the darkness and gasping for air. A vision I had, had another vision. I had been having visions of a woman in a cage for over a week now. They came one night, clear as day. She was a small woman with long blond hair and pain filled blue eyes. Her once perfect flawless skin was now littered with bruses.

She was a slave and I knew the men with her were the ones we sought. Yet I could not see their faces clearly. I closed my eyes calling on the Force to calm myself. I felt a soft touch on my shoulder followed by Master Kenobi's soft voice.

"Another vision?" He asked.

"Yes." My answer was simple.

"Is she worse?"

"Yes. I can see everything, but where she is I don't know." I stood flustered by the events. "Why am I getting these visions if I can't help her?" I nearly shouted. "She is scared and they are hurting her, I see it all but I can do nothing. Why?"

He stood walking over to me placing a hand on my shoulder. His look was soft, and in that moment I knew what he was going to say to me.

"Kiera visions can have more than one meaning. Don't focus on the vision itself, focus on what you're not seeing, the sounds the background. The things that surround you in the vision. Remember to be careful of interrupting a vision; it may not be all it seems." I gave a nod and walked back to my sleep couch and sat down. He walked over sitting down next to me. "Would you like some tea?" He asked me, placing a hand on my knee.

"Yes please."

He gave a slight laugh and then walked away. I felt torn. I wanted to run out and save this woman; but knew I could not do so. Master Kenobi was right, I need to focus on what was in the vision; not the vision itself. I sat with my eyes closed meditating. Calm, center, control. That's what I kept whispering to myself. I felt myself relax and the frustrations leave me. I needed to remain calm and focus on the task at hand. That is how I would rescue her and stop these men.

We were placing ourselves in places and situations we knew would attract their kind. Like Master Kenobi said it was a matter of time before they found us. Question was? Did we want these men finding us; after seeing what they did to this woman, I was not so sure. She had been beating into submission and raped. I had seen different visions of it all. These slavers were harsh there was no mistake in that. They needed to be stopped, and stop them we would. The question was how.

I looked up as master Kenobi walked into the room with a tray in hand. He sat it down in the center of the sleep couch and then sat down next to me. He handed me a cup and took one himself.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He said giving me an odd smile. What was that smile for?

"Did you put something in this? I asked not taking a drink from the cup.

"Whatever for?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know, to put me to sleep."

"I don't need to lace your tea with something to do that." He said smugly.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"I thought the meaning was simple and quite clear. I don't need to place anything in your tea to make you go to sleep." I sat the cup down on the try.

"I think I'll pass." I said. He snorted then picked up the tray and walked over and sat it on the nightstand.

"Don't believe me darling."

"I loathe the word darling." I said to him.

"All right then." He said. "Don't believe me pet."

"Pet." I snapped. "Do I look like a pet to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He said walking towards me. I stood placing my hands on my hips looking at him.

"You love these word games." I snapped at him. He said nothing to me, just stared at me. Oh Sith he could be intimidating when he wanted to be, and right now he was just that. His face was blank and he did not move, he just stood there. Then without warning he lifted his hand a waved it in front of my face.

"You want to sleep Keira." He said to me.

I knew nothing after that, nothing except my eyes shutting and then I drifted off to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I had no idea how long I had been asleep. I awoke on my sleep couch under a blanket neatly tucked in. I sat up and glanced over to where Master Kenobi was sleeping peacefully on his side.

Ok personal note to self. Don't test Master Kenobi on what he can and can not do. Using the Force to suggest things to others had never been a strong suit of mine. My Master had always told me to focus harder on it. It always seemed it was a skill I lacked in.

Now before you say I am week minded, I assure you I am not. Yes you can only use the Mind Trick on those who are weak-minded. That is true, but it can be used on those with a stronger mind, the skill is in the user and their strength in the Force. Master Kenobi is a Jedi Master after all, so his skill well outmatches mine.

I looked around the room, spotting the shock collar sitting on the desk. I thought about it. Should I dare? Should I try to test him in this as well? Why the Sith not, after what he did. I slowly stood walking over to the desk; carefully I picked up the collar. Then ever so slowly I moved towards him. I kept my movements slow and precise. I slowed my breathing and remained calm. Gently I reached out with the collar towards his neck. I smiled to myself I had him, and then before I could react he had me on my back and pinned to the sleep couch. I could not even move, I was trying to get out from under him; but the more I tried the more he pinned me.

"You'll have to move much more quieter darling if you want to pull that off." He said with a wicked smile.

"What." I snapped. "How is it you heard me, I made no sound?" Did I? Had I made a sound.

"Darling I heard you the moment your feet touched the floor." He said sitting up and using his legs to tightly grip my sides with.

I was dumbfounded, literally dumbfounded. I laid their looking up at him realizing twice today I had tested a Jedi Master's skills, and twice today I had failed.

"Personal note to self." I said out loud. "Don't test a Jedi Master's skills." He shook his head.

"This is something you have just discovered?" He questioned. I was about to say something, then thought better of it. "What's a matter darling a Tooka have your tong."

"No." I said. "I just am not going to press my luck any more today."

"Well at least you're learning darling."

"Stop calling me darling." I snapped. "You know I hate that word." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you weren't pressing your luck today… darling" He said.

"I am not pressing my luck." I snapped. "I can't stand that word, and you know that." He leaned back a little, but not enough to loosen his grip on me.

"Tell me why it is you don't like the word darling and I'll let you up."

"And if I don't tell you." I asked. Not that I was not going to tell him. Trust me I plan to, I just wanted to know. The look I got. Well let's just say, if I had not been planning to tell him. I would be telling him now.

"How far are you willing to press your luck today?" He said.

"I am not going to press my luck any more today." I said. "I am going to tell you."

"Well then I am all ears." He said relaxing himself a bit.

"Years ago my Master and I were asked to help in a political matter on Dantooine. The man that we were there to guide and help was a bit….nasty. He believed that women were less than men. He was always snapping at his wife and other female servants. He always had a way of turning the nicest words horrible; simply by the way he said them. He addressed all the women around him as darling, including me. My Master told him not to address me that way, and I was to be called Keira or Padawan. He did as my Master said around him, but if my Master was not around or I was alone he would call me darling. It's the way he said it; it was as if the word had a foul meaning to it. It's also the way he looked at me as he said it, like I was an object to be had, or I was not an equal." I looked up at him as he looked down at me. He gave me a nod then got off of me. He then sat down on the edge of the sleep couch looking at me.

"What ever became of him?" He asked.

"I do not know his fate. We finished the mission and came home. We never went back, and I never thought to ask about him." I said sitting up. "It is how he said the word to me and the way he looked at me. After that, that word made me think of him; and that brings back the memories." He gave me a nod.

"I am sorry if I upset you Keira by using the word. In the future if you express a disdain for a word I will ask you why, and not use the word around you."

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He gave me a smile. "Did you really think you could sneak up on me?" He asked.

"Yes, and I thought I had you too." I said with a small smile.

"Oh you have so much to learn." That was true, I could not deny that. "I think we should get started for the evening, don't you?" I gave a nod as I stood.

"I make the food." I said. He gave a nod and stood walking over to the closet I used. Oh great he is going to choose the clothes for the day.

"You make the food and I'll choose your attire for the day." I was about to say something then changed my mind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Several Hours Later

In a bar on Rishi

We were moving from planet to planet, gaining all our information from rumors. Through a rumor we discovered that here in a small valley was a group of smugglers who dwelt in human trafficking, amongst other things. We had come a few days ago and had just been going from bar to bar. Tonight we were going into one of the roughest known places on the planet, a bar called The Sweet Spot. I now have another word to add to my list of words I hate.

Master Kenobi also said he now distasted the word as well, along now with the word darling. He said the story I told him, made him rethink the use of the word. I was not sure what he meant by that, but I did not want to ask either.

Tonight I was wearing a very short low cut red dress. Personal note I now also hate the color red. I had on a pair of knee high, high heal boots. My hair was teased out to give me a wild look. I had extremely dark eye make-up and a lot of red blush and an exceptional bright red lipstick. I had on the shock collar and attached to it was a long black lead.

Master Kenobi wore tight black leather pants, a black long sleeve cotton shirt. A long black overcoat and black combat boots. Like always he looked like a thug and I looked like a pleasure…well you get the meaning.

"You look ravishing in red." He said trying to ease my feelings.

"I now hate the color red." He laughed and smiled at me. "Would you like to wear this dress?" I tossed the idea to him, knowing full well what he would say.

"No. I don't think I have the chest for it." He said with a smile.

"Funny Kenobi." I snapped. "I am glad you like my chest." I added.

"I never said I like your chest." He said walking up to me and then looking down, then back up at me.

"I….that….oh you're such an ass." I turned to walk away, but forgot he had the lead in his hand. He pulled me back and I lost my footing and fell backwards right into his arms. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. "Not funny." I said

"I am not laughing."

"What." I snapped. He pushed me to my feet then turned me around to face him.

"I needed a better view of your chest." He said smugly.

"Fine Master tight pants."

"I am glad you like what you see." Oh he's good I thought, but two can play at this game.

"I never said I like what I saw, besides I have seen better." Hah! I thought to myself score one for the Padawan.

He suddenly walked me backwards till my back was against the wall and his hands had me boxed in. Wait. How did this happen? I was smarter than this. Did I really just let him back me into the wall and box me in? He ran his thumb down my cheek in a rather sensual way. I literally couldn't move.

"Maybe." He whispered sensually in my ear. "But you will never have better." Then he turned and walked away.

Dam! I thought to myself, he was good; dam good. Score all points for the Jedi Master, and none for the dumb Padawan. When was I going to learn not to go head to head in a word game with him?

I stood there for several seconds trying to collect my thoughts.

"Are you coming?" He called to me. I said nothing, nothing at all; I just walked over to him, as I walked by him he reached our smacking me on my backside, then twirling me around. "Oh and by the way, you're a horrible liar." He said as he let me go pulling me behind him and out of the ship.

Yep he was good, not doubt in that. He was quick with his words and always knew what to say and when to say it.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Several hours later or in Master Kenobi's case several drinks later. We were sitting at a table; well I was sitting in his lap. With several smugglers and bounty hunters. The males, not all were human were playing a card game. They had been playing it now for the last hour. In total there were four of them.

"Ben where did you get her?" The one named Sin asked.

"I won her. Her former master and I had placed a bet on a fight. He lost and I won, but when he refused to give her over to me I killed him and took her." Sin laughed.

"Smart man." He sneered. "She…..any…..good?" He asked looking me up and down. I felt uneasy with that commit, and his looks.

"What do you mean by good?" Master Kenobi asked Sin. I really did not want to know what he thought. His look and his words said it all.

"When she's on her back, or her knees." Master Kenobi smiled at Sin. Oh great I thought to myself. This outta be good.

"Oh yes quite good why do you ask?"

"How much for an hour?" Oh no I thought to myself, not in this life time or the next. Master Kenobi chuckled.

"No. She's not for…..such occasions." He drew the word occasion out. "But." Wait! There is no but. What was he doing? "She will…..give you a nice lap dance." I'll give him a what? I conveyed to him through the force how many ways I would like to hurt him right now. He complete ignored me. "There are two rules." He said looking over at Sin.

"The rules are?" Sin asked

"You get one song, and you cannot touch her, she touches you." Oh you owe me so much for this Master tight pants. I thought to myself.

"Fine." Sin snapped. "How much?"

"One hundred and fifty."

"Done." He reached into a pouch and slammed the credits down.

"They're not marked are they?" Master Kenobi asked.

"No, but they are stolen." Sin said with a laugh.

Sin stood and moved his chair out to the center of the floor. He sat down patting his lap and looking me over. I did not want to do this. I had no real clue other than a guess on how to do this. Master Kenobi gave me a slight shove and I stood off his lap. He walked me over to Sin and then turned me to look at him.

"He's paid well Pet, give him his money's worth." He said to me.

"Yes Master." I said voice soft and eyes lowered.

I waited till the song the band was playing ended and a new one started. I then walked up to him and started to dance around him. I placed a hand on his right shoulder and circled around him, running my hands along his back. I then walked back in front of him and slowly sat down in his lap facing him.

I closed my eyes and called on the Force to block out everything around me. I wanted to close myself off to everything and everyone. I started to move in his lap placing my hands on each of his shoulders. I could feel his body tense then relax.

His sounds told me where his thoughts were and I wanted no part of that. Hearing them made me lose my focus on the Force. I picked up his thoughts, and those of his friends. I moved more in his lap and he started trying to move his hips. I felt my heart speed up and I felt sick to my stomach. I tried to calm myself, but could not do so. I felt like a youngling, i lost total control and could not focus

He smelt like all he had drank and his words to me were disgusting. I leaned close to him and breathed in his ear, moving faster. I wanted this song done and this distasteful thing over and done with. My head started to hurt and my heart felt as if it would stop beating.

Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. I felt calm and at ease. I felt my heart slow and my breathing even out. My stomach calmed and I heard a soft voice inside my head.

"Easy Keira it's almost over. I won't let him hurt you." I knew that, I knew nothing would happen to me. It was the words and this thing I was doing. "You're doing wonderful Keira, almost done." The waves of calmness through the Force he was sending me were outstanding.

Then the song ended. I got up and heard Sin protested; he reached a hand out for me; only to have his hand smacked by Master Kenobi.

"No touching." Master Kenobi said placing himself between me and Sin.

"One more." Sin asked.

"No." Master Kenobi said. "One was enough." He walked back over and sat down pulling me down into his lap. "Let's finish our game."

Sin sat down and called the waitress over to the table. She gave all the men at the table a nasty look, then looked at me with sad eyes.

"What do the lot of you want?" She asked

"Drinks." Sin snapped to her. "And maybe you on the side." He said looking her up and down.

"In your dreams." She hissed. "I soon rather kiss a Wookie."

Sin snorted and ordered his drink followed by his friends. Master Kenobi had another of whatever it was he was drinking and then ordered me something I did not even know the name of.

Soon she was back and passed out our drinks. I looked at my drink, it was an odd blue, and then it shimmered red. I heard his words in my head.

"Down it fast, it will take the edge of all this off."

I sent him a thank-you then picked up the drink and downed it. It burned at first then became sweet. I sat the cup down and instantly wanted another. Master Kenobi gave a slight nod; knowing I would be the only one who would notice. He raised his hand calling the waitress over. He ordered me another then food of some kind.

I downed my next drink followed by a third. I ate the food Master Kenobi ordered which had been some type of meet. I was not sure, and knew better than to ask. Soon the game was done and we were leaving for the night.

"Ben." Sin said. "In three days' time there is a fight taking place on the Outland Transit Station, it's by invite only. I think I might be able to get you in."

"I'd like that." Master Kenobi said.

"Good meet me here tomorrow evening, and I'll let you know."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Till then." He said and then turned and walked away.

We walked out of the bar and headed back to the ship. Once inside we left the small hanger port and flew not far away to the outskirts and hid the ship in a small valley. I was so glad this night was over.

I had washed up and was sitting on the edge of the sleep couch looking down at my hands. Master Kenobi sat next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You did well Keira, I am proud of you." He said giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Thank you Master." I said not looking up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I really didn't want to talk, but knew it better to do so.

"I didn't like doing that. It….made…..me…..feel…..cheep." I was not sure if those were the right words to use. His arm left my right shoulder where it had been and moved to my left. He pulled me against him and rested his head on mine.

"You are anything but that Keira I assure you."

"Thank-you. You helped me get through it; I lost my concentration like a youngling."

"No Keira you did not. What happened was not you're doing. You lost your concentration because of the amount of stress at the moment. Do not fault yourself for that, I do not. You were placed in a situation you were never trained for, nor ready for. You handled yourself well, your Master would be proud; I know I am.

I felt a sense of pride with his words; I knew them to be true. My Master would be proud of me.

"Thank you your words mean so much, and to know my Master would be proud means a great deal to me. To know you're proud of me means so much as well."

There was no need for anymore words from either of us. We both had been placed in a situation that would not be easy on either of us. Their were no rules or council to guide us. We were on our own. We sat their tougher meditating, taking comfort in each others prescience. I felt a bond being formed and I knew he did too. Weather the council would want it or not, the Force had just chosen my new Master. Something inside of me told me my new Master and I were in for one hell of a long adventure together.


	4. Chapter 4

THE MISSION

PART FOUR

Disclaimer

I do not own Star Wars in any way shape or form, nor do i make any claims towards it. This was written for fun and nothing more.

Thank you to everyone who reads and follows this story. You guys are the best.

A special thanks to. tolazytosignin"guest1"guest2"ladyofthenight15"thereaderez12"Drifting Aura"Jedipanda22"ErinKenobi2893

Thanks so much guys your the best.

OBI-WAN'S POINT OF VIEW

The thought of what Keira had to do last night, had not set well with me. Men like Sin could not truly be called men. They like the man in Keira's story saw women as objects or something they could own. Keira was not an object, nor something to be bought. We had been put in a situation we were not prepared for, and were doing all we could do. This situation, this mission was not supposed to be easy. We were each going to have to make sacrifices. Though I think Keira might have to make more than myself.

I had not wanted her to do want she had to do, but I had no choice. For the situation we had been placed in she did well. She had Sin where I needed him to be. Now with this offer of his I hoped this was the break we needed to find the people we sought. I sat drinking a cup of tea watching Keira sleep. I hoped tonight would be restful sleep for her. The visions she had been having, had been coming almost every night sense; she had been having them. I believe she was seeing things through the woman's eyes. As to why she could not see those involved clearly I did not know. A guess would be she was supposed to focus on the things around her. Perhaps there was something around this woman Keira was supposed to see. Something the Force wanted her to see. Visions were something one needed to interpret carefully. Often vision had more than one meaning.

I thought about the days ahead and what we would do. First I was going to keep Keira with me at all times. I was in no way letting her out of my sight around Sin, or his companions. I really did not want to have to kill someone on this mission, but if need be I would.

The space station we were going to was on the edge of Hutt space, and was known for all sorts of criminal activity. Though I do not think the Hutt's were directly involved in this slave ring, they could have their part in it. Also all types of beings come in and out of the station at any given time. So we were going to have to be on our toes the whole time we were there. The beings there would eat Keira alive if they got a chance, or kill me to get to her. I knew the type there and they were the type of people we were looking for. As to whether these people we were looking for were their remained to be seen.

Then there was the matter of Sin, he was a man I would rather not deal with. His type was the type I needed to stay a step ahead of. Not that, that would be that a hard thing for me. There was just something about him that did not sit well with me. It was as if he was more then he seemed to be, but as to what he was I had not figured out yet. I had no doubt in my mind that if he had a chance to get Keira alone he would hurt her.

I stood pushing it all aside, walking out of the sleeping room and into the small kitchen to make us some food. We needed to eat and pondering over this was not a one day thing. I would need to think on it all and do it slowly.

I started the caf, some toast, and sliced up some fruit. I placed the fruit on a plate and the toast on another one. I got out some butter and blue milk. No sooner had I set everything out, Keira walked in. She smiled at me and I gave her a smile in return.

"Good afternoon." I said.

"Good afternoon Master." I shook my head and she understood the meaning. "You're never going to be able to here that word again, and have it not mean something else."

"True." I sat the two cups down and she sat down next to me. "Perhaps for now we can forgo the formalities and you can call me Obi-Wan."

"I think I can do that. Besides I think I will look at the word Master the same way from now on." I laughed and she shook her head. "Funny how things turn out sometimes."

"True." I took a sip of my caf and then turned to look at her. "Keira." I said looking her in her eyes.

"Yes."

"The space station we might be going to is…well let's just say, it makes The Sweet Spot look pleasant."

"I never thought those words could be used in a sentience to describe that place."

"I would have to agree with you there. Be that as it may, you are not to leave my side more than a few inches. The type of people their will eat you alive if they get the chance. I know full well you can defend yourself and I have no doubt in your abilities. I just do not want to take any chances in anything in anyway. As for Sin I don't trust him, and I really don't want to have to kill him." She laughed.

"I don't think he would be missed much do you." She said back to me trying to ease the tension of the situation. "Perhaps you would be doing the galaxy a favor."

"Maybe and your right I don't think he would be missed. Still the less people I have to kill the better."

"I guess after all this is said and done, leaving a trail of bodies would not look good for the Jedi."

"I think not." I said with a chuckle. "That may not boast well for either of us." I gave her a wink. She smiled at me in return.

Once we were done eating she cleaned up for me and then joined me in the sleeping area. I was sitting at the small desk looking at the screen of the com unit. I was looking at the reports of recent crimes at the space station, not that there were many. I was also looking at faces of wanted smugglers and bounty hunters to see if Sin's face matched with any. His face did not, not that I expected it to. Something told me this man kept a low profile for a reason.

Keira walked up to me and placed a hand on my left shoulder walking behind me. She looked down at me and then the screen.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"I wanted to see if Sin's face matched any wanted bounty hunter or smuggler, no such luck." I said looking up at her. "I was also looking at all recent criminal activity at the space station, not that there is a lot recorded."

"Wonderful." She said shaking her head. "Sounds like a wonderful place to visit." She did not try to hide her sarcasm.

"I think I could go an entire life time and not miss visiting that place." I said in return.

"Can't I just lock myself in the ship and hide." She teased.

"And make me face them all alone that would be so cruel." I teased back.

"Like the Jedi Master needs my help in dealing with such scum."

"Even Master's need help from time to time."

"Great and you had to choose me, I now feel so honored." I laughed shutting off the com unit then standing.

"You should fell honored." I said walking towards the center of the room. I sat down in the center of the room, I needed to mediate. I patted the space next to me and Keira walked over and sat next to me. We sat there for a few hours and tougher meditated, allowing our bodies to relax and all anxieties to leave us. Once our minds were clear we readied ourselves for the night to come.

I choose a pair of tight cotton brown pants and a cotton long sleeve shirt. A long brown duster with brown boots. I stood leaning against the desk waiting for Keira. A moment later she walked out in a pair of tight black leather paint, and a matching leather bra. She had on ankle high heeled boots and her hair was in a long braid. Her make-up was still heavy and tonight was all in dark colors.

"Ready." I asked.

"If I said no, can we not go?" She asked

"No." I said

"Then why ask?"

"Because it's a simple statement nothing more, but I can always just tell you and not ask." I said in a commanding kind of tone.

"I would rather have you ask."

I shook my head and attached the lead to her collar. "Well let's hope he has good news for us and we will be leaving for the station."

"Great now you want to go." She said to me, I laughed and shook my head. She smiled at me tilting her head as she did so. "I had a thought for the night." She said.

"That would be."

"Perhaps tonight when we are around him I could be a little difficult, so you can exercise your control over me." I thought about it and then gave a nod and tougher we walked out the door and to The Sweet Spot to meet Sin.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I was glad he was not their when we arrived. I ordered us Outer Rim Rum Drops and sat back and waited for him. It took less than an hour for him to arrive and I was surprised to see him alone. He walked over and sat in a chair across from me. He looked at Keira and smiled at her.

"I have to admit Ben, your man who leaves no trace." He said to me. So he tried to look my name up, maybe he's not so dumb after all. No matter I was already a step ahead of him, and well prepared for this.

"Perhaps like you I just keep off the grid." Sin gave a nod and smiled.

"How true that is." He took a sip of his drink and then sat it down. "Funny how great minds think alike." Funny in deeded I thought to myself. Though I do not think he and I are even closely on the same intellectual level.

He sat back and placed his feet on an empty chair, he then ordered another round of drinks for us. He looked over at me and then to Keira, his look told me everything I already knew. He was not getting anywhere near her alone. If he had even a fraction of a second alone with her, I knew it would not end well. I had every confidence in Keira and her abilities, but I knew she could not take this man by herself.

"So Ben, what's her name." He asked.

"Luna." I said flatly.

"Luna." He said drawing the name out. "I like that name." He said with a wicked smile. "Have fun last night Luna, I know I did." Keira said nothing to him and I knew she would not respond.

"Answer him Luna." I said raising my voice an octave.

"Yes Master." She said. "I enjoyed making you feel good, but I enjoy my Master better." She said never lifting her eyes to meet his. Good job I thought make no eye contact with him.

That was a good answer she told him all he needed to know to get him going and by the smile on his face it worked.

"I like her Ben; sure you don't want to part with her?" He asked.

"No Sin." I said, saying nothing more to him.

"No matter." He said. "Slaves are easy to come by if you know where to look."

"True." I said. "Let me guess Sin, you know all the right places to look." He just smiled at me then gave a slight nod. I gave a nod in return then said. "What about this fight?"

"That my friend is a true event. Though this one is smaller compared to others I have been to, in the last several months."

"Do tell." I asked

"Those things are better seen and not told my friend. They are quite a sight whether big or small." He was beating around the bush and that was ok, I was quite patient and would not fall for his little game.

"That remains to be seen Sin, I have been to several fights in my past. So I will make that judgment for myself. I guessing by your words that I am going to this fight you are talking about?"

"You are." He said taking his last sip of his drink." "Though….we….will…be…going tougher in your ship."

"Fine by me." I said. I flagged the waitress down and ordered us more drinks. "I am in docking bay 2A you just tell me a time and I'll be ready.

"We will leave mid-morning it is a ten hour hyper jump from here. Till then we can enjoy Luna and her assets." He said.

"Fine by me." I said. I looked at Keira who had been sitting in my lap this whole time. He eyes down cast and her expression saddened. "Luna." I said pushing her head up.

"Master." Her meek soft voice replied.

"Get up and dance for us." She paused looking at me and then to Sin.

"Yes Master." She said and then slowly stood. I took the lead off of her and she slowly moved a small amount away from us. She paused only for a moment and then just like she had before let herself go. She flew like a tiny bird gracefully around us, catching the eye of several males in the room. On and on she went never once slowing, never once stopping. She danced through several songs till I stood and snapped my fingers.

She stopped and slowly walked to me her head down and expression blank.

"Master." She said.

"Nicely done." I said in a cruel tone. She said nothing and I placed the lead on her. I walked over and sat down and she sat in my lap.

"Nice." Sin said. "I now know why you won't sell her Ben." He added. "I bet her lips taste as sweet as she looks." I looked down at Keira and let her know through the Force what I was about to do. Then I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers and kissed her fully. After a few moments I pulled away looking up at Sin.

"You have no idea my friend…and never will." I said giving him a wicked smile.

He only laughed and shook his head. "Lucky man you are Ben, I'd give you a small fortune for her; but something tells me you would not sell her."

"No Sin." I said. "She's not for sale, and no I am not ready to part with her."

Sin laughed and shook his head once more. He took a long drink from his glass and then sat it down. "Perhaps she can dace one more time for us before we call it a night."

"Very well." If she was going to be difficult tonight now was the time. "Dance." I snapped at her.

"No" She whispered slightly.

"What was that?" I snapped rather loudly.

"I want to sit." She said meekly.

"Did I ask you what you want?" I said standing a giving her a small shove. She hit the floor and looked up at me.

"I am hungry, please let me eat Master." She said her voice shaky and on the very edge of tears. Oh Force she was good she had me even fooled.

"I said dance." I was yelling at her now and in her eyes I saw a flash of fear. I did not wait for her to respond, I yanked her off the floor and forced her into the chair and raised my hand letting it fly, stopping inches from her face. "You will pay for this later girl." She swallowed hard, looking at me then lowered her head.

She said nothing and slowly stood and waited for me to remove her lead. I removed her lead and pointed to the spot she had danced in before. She walked over to it and started dancing just like before. Only this time you could see the despair and fear written across her face. She was truly playing her part to perfection. I took a glance around and saw the faces of the other beings in the bar. Some looked appalled, that I found had to believe. Others had smiles on their faces, knowing what was to come for a slave; who disrespected her Master.

I made her dance several more songs then before; making it look like it was part of her punishment. Snapping my fingers I called her back to me. I hooked her lead on then gave her a yank towards me. She stumbled forwards into me.

"Ready to go Pet?" I asked. She said nothing to me, and I knew she would not

"She needs to be reminded who is in control Ben, I would give her the back of your hand tonight; that will put her back into place." Sin hissed as he looked at her.

"Oh I plan on it." I snapped suddenly realizing that might not have been the best choice of words.

Sin laughed as he looked at Keira. "Too bad for you, you wanted to be defiant darling." He turned and looked at me. "Want some help putting her in her place?" He asked

"No I know just what to do." I said.

"Very well I'll see you…..say around eleven."

"Sounds good to me." I said, and then with a tug I pulled Keira behind me and out of the bar.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

We walked into the ship and no sooner had I closed the door I leaned against it. That had not gone like I planned it. Keira stood there for a moments then sighed.

"He will be on this ship alone with us in hyper-space; I don't have to tell you how this can all go wrong."

"No you don't, but we have no choice."

"I know." She said. "What now? We have to make it look like we are living tougher and we need to keep him in the same area as us." She sighed and I felt the sudden quiver in her stomach. "He makes my skin crawl."

"Mine too Keira." I said taking a deep breath and looking at her. "I have an idea let's get cleaned up and we will go from there." She gave a nod and tougher we walked off and into the living area to get cleaned up.

About an hour later we stood side by side staring at the living space we shared. I had given Keira my idea and she had agreed it was the best solution to the problem we faced.

My idea was to put two of the three sleep couches tougher making a larger one. That would be the one we would share. Yes i said the word we would share the same sleeping area. That would leave the third off to the far side of the room, near the closet. Keira would more her things from her closet and move them into mine. We would then place my things on one side and hers on the other. Then we would place the empty crates in the three remaining rooms and lock the doors with codes; so he could not enter them. Next we pass coded the com unit, so he could have no access to that as well.

Finally after about two hours we were done. Keira stood still looking around a blank expression on her face.

"Keira." I walked up to her and taped her on her shoulder. "What is it?" I asked.

She looked up at me with the same blank expression and said. "You have to hit me."

"I beg your pardon." I said.

"You have to hit me." She said once more. "You know as well as I do he will be looking for just that in the morning. You have to hit me and make it look real."

"Keira….I….." Before I had a chance to finish she cut me off and shouted.

"Am I the only one who has to do things that make my stomach turn and my skin crawl? You know as well as I do this has to be done. There are no rules out here, no council, and no one to help us. We are on our own and we need to stop these people." I felt my stomach turn and sighed. She was right; I had no way out of this. If he did not see a mark on her face in the morning, our cover might be blown. "Just do it." She whispered. "I know it's not who you are, I know you would never hurt me; or allow anyone else to." She locked her eyes with mine and placed a hand on the side of my face. "It's ok."

She took a small step back and closed her eyes. I felt as she called on the Force readying herself for the blow. I too closed my eyes calling on the Force. Slowly I opened my eyes raised my hand. I swung my hand hard making contact with the left side of her face. She let out a startled yelp and hit the floor.

"Keira." I called out as I quickly knelt beside her. She was breathing hard and shaking. "Keira." I said as I reached out pulling her up and into my arms.

"Oh Sith that hurt." She said. I leaned her back and my breath caught in my throat. Oh Sith what have I done?

She had a cut on the corner of her left eye, and one on her lip; booth cuts were bleeding pretty well. There was a huge bruise already forming across the left side of her face and I could see the swelling starting as well. I lifted her up and carried her to the bed we would be sharing and sat her down then I sighed.

"I'll get a wet towel." I said to her.

"No." She said. Grabbing me before I could get up. "Let it be for now, the worse it looks the better it will be." She said

I pulled her against me and wrapped my arms around her; there was nothing I could do but that. I called on the Force and used it to sooth her and take the pain away. She stayed still in my arms for about an hour, and then she slowly stirred.

"I think I'll take that towel now." She said looking up at me. I winched her face looked bad, real bad. "It's ok." She said to me.

"No Keira it's not." I shook my head. "I could have thought of another way."

"No." She said softly. "You know this is the only way."

"I told you I was not going to hit you, I should not have done this. I should have watched what I said around him."

"He was testing you, and you know that." I smiled at her and stood walking over to the refresher to get the wet towel.

I walked back over and sat down and slowly cleaned the dried blood from the cuts. She gave me a small smile and I gave her one in return. She had gone farther than anybody would have in the situation given. She had given it her all and passed with flying colors.

"Can I get you something Keira?"

"Something to take the edge off." She asked.

"I am afraid we have none of that here, but I'll offer you something else." I stood looking down at her. "I'll be right back." I walked out of the living area and into the kitchen. I made her some tea and brought it back to her.

I handed her the cup giving her a smile as I did so. "Drink it, there's nothing it I promise." She tried to laugh but could not do so. When she was done I took and sat it on the night stand and walked over and sat next to her.

"Lay down Keira." She did so I then looked up at me. I smiled at her and felt the knot in my stomach grow. I had never hit a woman before, and I hate the fact that I had.

How a man could do such a thing to a woman I do not truly know. Slowly I lay down next to her and pulled her into my arms holding her close to me, I felt her shutter as I did so.

"Relax Keira." I whispered in her ear. She sighed and I felt her body relax against mine. "Sleep Keira." And then she was.


End file.
